monstercatfandomcom-20200222-history
Monstercat Instinct Vol. 4
Monstercat Instinct Vol. 4 is the forty-first compilation album and the fourth Instinct album by the Canadian electronic music record label Monstercat. It was released on October 18, 2019. Tracklist Trivia General * This album features the longest instance an artist has gone between Monstercat releases, which is Throttle with his returning single, Dreamer. Multiple Appearances * CloudNone (3) * Direct (3) * Throttle (3) * Conro (3) * DESERT STAR (2) * Duumu (2) * Half an Orange (2) * Just A Gent (2) * LVTHER (2) * Matt Van (2) * Pegboard Nerds (2) * Vicetone (2) Extended Plays * Chasing Daylight and Lost And Found are featured on CloudNone's and Direct's Lost And Found EP. * All I Want and Thrill of It are featured on Conro's Thrill of It EP. * No Fear Anymore is featured on Julian Calor's No Fear Anymore EP. * Contagious is featured on Grant's Wishes EP. * Sunscreen and Blink 182 are featured on Half an Orange's Mostly We Grow EP Pt. 2. * Talk! and Blinded are featured on Duumu's Talk! EP. * Time Voyage and Open Spaces are featured on Just A Gent's URCA EP. * Dreamer, Japan and Bloom are all featured on Throttle's Where U Are EP. * Cold Ground is featured on Direct's Cold Ground EP. * Solo and Crying Shame are featured on Pegboard Nerds' Heart of the Universe EP. Albums * Tracks featured on Rocket League x Monstercat 2019: ** No Fear Anymore by Julian Calor (feat. Ava Silver) ** Sundance by Ephixa & Heartful ** Let's Talk by Rogue ** Carissa by DESERT STAR ** Cobra by Tails & Juelz ** Blinded by Duumu ** Bloom by Throttle Artists Returning Artists * Aiobahn - Last Release: IV3 * AMIDY - Last Release: 8YA * CloudNone - Last Release: IV3 * Conro - Last Release: IV3 * DESERT STAR - Last Release: IV3 * Direct - Last Release: IV3 * Disero - Last Release: IV3 * Duumu - Last Release: IV3 * EMAN8 - Last Release: IV1 '(under Brandyn Burnette) * ÊMIA - Last Release: '''IV2 '(as vocalist) * Ephixa - Last Release: '''IV2 * FWLR - Last Release: UV7 * Grabbitz - Last Release: IV1 * Grant - Last Release: IV3 * Half an Orange - Last Release: IV3 * Julian Calor - Last Release: UV7 * Kill Paris - Last Release: UV7 * KUURO - Last Release: UV7 * LVTHER - Last Release: IV2 * Matt Van - Last Release: IV3 * Nitro Fun - Last Release: UV5 * Nonsens - Last Release: UV7 * Pegboard Nerds - Last Release: 8YA * Rogue - Last Release: UV7 * RUNN - Last Release: IV3 * SLANDER - Last Release: UV6 * Slushii - Last Release: IV3 * Sullivan King - Last Release: UV6 * Tails - Last Release: IV1 * Throttle - Last Release: 014 * Trivecta - Last Release: IV3 * Vicetone - Last Release: IV3 Debut Artists * Bertie Scott * BRDGS * Ericka Jane * GOLDA * Heartful * Juelz * Just A Gent * Mesto (uncredited) * Paul Aiden * RØRY * Said The Sky Vocalists Returning Vocalists * Cozi Zuehlsdorff - Last Appearance: IV1 * Eric Leva (uncredited) - Last Appearance: UV2 * NERVO - Last Appearance: 029 (as artist) * Nevve - Last Appearance: UV7 * Slyleaf - Last Appearance: IV2 Debut Vocalists * Ava Silver * CVBZ (uncredited) * Daisy Guttridge * Dutch Robinson * Hauskey * JT Roach * Jude * Katy Jean (uncredited) * Maria Lynn * Night Panda * Sam Nicolosi (uncredited) Category:Monstercat: Instinct Category:Albums Category:Compilations